


Babysitting Griffin Style

by Fu_Dragon



Category: Kung Fu: The Legend Continues
Genre: Gen, snapshot
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-23
Updated: 2011-10-23
Packaged: 2017-10-24 21:39:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/268175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fu_Dragon/pseuds/Fu_Dragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kermit spielt Babysitter für das Kind seiner Schwester Marilyn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Babysitting Griffin Style

Kermit Griffin lag bäuchlings auf dem übergroßen Badetuch und ließ sich die Sonne auf den schon braungebrannten Rücken scheinen. Er blickte kurz von dem Buch hoch und überprüfte noch einmal die Lage des kleineren Handtuches, das seine Waffe abdeckte, als auch die Umgebung um sich herum. Selbst hier, am menschenleeren, gut abgeschotteten privaten Strand, konnte er nicht aus seiner Haut. Die Erfahrung hatte ihn einfach gelehrt, immer und überall Einsatzbereit zu sein.

Ein kleiner Laut zu seiner Linken zauberte ihm ein breites Grinsen auf sein Gesicht und lenkte seine Aufmerksamkeit effektvoll auf das kleine, etwas über ein Jahr alte Baby, das vor sich hin brabbelte und die Fäustchen nach seiner Sonnenbrille ausstreckte. Kermit wich leise lachend ein klein wenig zurück und schüttelte den Kopf.

"Oh nein, mein Großer. Diesmal lässt du meine Brille brav an ihrem Platz", ermahnte er den Kleinen zärtlich.

So etwas wie Enttäuschung glitt über das zarte Gesichtchen und das Baby ließ ein leises Quäken hören. Kermit fing eines der kleinen Fäustchen ein und drückte einen liebevollen Kuss auf die kleine Hand.

"Ja ja, ist ja schon gut. Ich lese weiter, du kleiner Nimmersatt.", meinte er und fuhr dann fort, dem Kind aus dem Buch "Die kleine Lokomotive" vorzulesen.

Kermits tiefe, sonore Stimme ließ den Kleinen sofort verstummen. Von einem Moment zum anderen lag er ganz still in seinem Lager auf der Decke, und schien andächtig der Stimme des Geschichtenlesers zu lauschen.

Der ehemalige Söldner las eine gute halbe Stunde vor, dann war die Geschichte der kleinen Lokomotive Tony zu Ende. Als er das Buch zur Seite legte, bemerkte er, dass das Kind tief und selig schlief.

Voller stolz sah der Detective auf das kleine Bündel Mensch hinab, das ihm so viel Freude bereitete. Er konnte nicht anders und strich äußerst sanft über den weichen Flaum auf des Babys Kopf. Wie immer, wenn er den Jungen berührte, durchfloss ihn ein warmes, willkommen heißendes Gefühl. Wenn er könnte, würde er mit dem kleinen Erdenbewohner immer nur schmusen und kuscheln, doch das ging leider nicht immer.

Leise seufzend ließ er von dem Jungen ab, zog vorsichtig die zarte Babydecke über den kleinen Körper und erhob sich dann, um den Sonnenschirm in eine etwas andere Position zu bringen, damit der Kleine gut geschützt vor der Sonne schlafen konnte.

Ein Geräusch hinter ihm ließ ihn kampfbereit herumfahren, doch er entspannte sich gleich wieder, als er die Person erkannte, die ihm auf dem weißen Strand entgegen kam.

"Hier seid ihr also, ich habe euch schon gesucht", ließ sich die junge Frau vernehmen und trat auf den Ex-Söldner zu. "Hätte ich mir ja denken können, dass du meinen Sohn mal wieder an den Strand entführst."

Kermit nahm die junge Mutter kurz in den Arm und drückte ihr einen zärtlichen Kuss auf die Stirn.

"Ich hatte dir doch gesagt, dass ich ihn an den Strand entführe", rechtfertigte er sich.

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. "Hast du? Dann habe ich es wohl überhört."

Sie ließ sich auf die sonnengewärmte Decke nieder und strich dem Baby ebenso liebevoll über das Köpfchen wie Kermit es wenige Minuten zuvor ebenfalls gemacht hatte. Die Augen nicht von dem Jungen wendend, erkundigte sie sich: "Und? War er brav?"

"Sicher doch, ein Griffin ist immer brav. Er ist der reinste Engel", gab Kermit im Brustton der Überzeugung von sich.

Die junge Frau kicherte nur und machte sich daran, die Sachen, die verstreut auf der Decke lagen, einzusammeln und in die Windeltasche zu stopfen.

"Es ist schon spät. Wenn mein Mann nach Hause kommt, dann will er auch noch etwas von seinem Sohn haben." Plötzlich lachte sie laut heraus und warf Kermit einen schelmischen Blick zu. "Ich glaube, ich sollte heute Abend mal Peter anrufen und ihm erzählen, wie brav und handzahm Onkel Kermit in der Nähe meines Sohnes wird."

Der Detective tat so, als würde er böse werden. Ein eisiger Blick traf die Frau, der jedoch wirkungslos von ihr abprallte.

"Wag es ja nicht, Marilyn, oder du wirst größte Probleme mit deiner Kreditkarte bekommen", drohte er im Scherz, während er sich bückte, um die Windeltasche, Waffe und das übergroße Handtuch an sich zu nehmen.

Ein kräftiger Klaps landete auf dem Hintern des Detectives und ließ ihn zusammen zucken.

"Hey, was soll das?", beschwerte er sich.

Er drehte sich um und blickte direkt in das lachende Gesicht seiner Schwester.

"Ich wollte dir nur zeigen, was dir blüht, wenn du deine Drohung in die Tat umsetzt", gab sie keck grinsend zurück und sprang einen Schritt zurück, um den spielerischen Hieb ihres Bruders auszuweichen.

Kermit konnte nur den Kopf schütteln. Diese Frechheiten konnte sich wirklich nur seine Schwester heraus nehmen. Jedem anderen hätte er dafür eine Lektion erteilt, die der Unglückliche niemals mehr vergessen würde. Nur gut, dass keiner seiner Kollegen vom Revier hier um den Weg war. So einen entspannten und fröhlichen Kermit Griffin kannten sie nicht. Und wenn es die Runde machen würde, dass ein kleines Baby den großen, bösen Ex-Söldner fest im Griff hatte, sozusagen um den kleinen Finger wickelte…er würde monatelange Spötteleien über sich ergehen lassen müssen, besonders von den Damen des 101..

"Gehen wir?", riss ihn Marilyns Stimme aus den Gedanken.

Kermit atmete tief ein und stellte erstaunt fest, dass seine Schwester schon abwartend, samt Babybuggy, neben ihm stand.

"Ja, sicher", entgegnete er und legte den Arm um seine kleine Schwester.

Ein Glücksgefühl durchströmte ihn erneut, als er auf den friedlich schlafenden Kleinen blickte und sie sich langsam in Bewegung setzten. Ja, Onkel sein und Urlaub haben war einfach wunderschön.

Ende


End file.
